Gleich bin ich bei dir
by QueenNarnia
Summary: Dracos letzte Gedanken


_**"Gleich bin ich bei dir"**_

Der Wind streichelte Dracos durchnässtes, weißblondes Haar und blies es in zusammengeklebten, tropfenden Strähnen unsanft aus seinem Gesicht, sodass man den grauen Augen gewahr wurde, getränkt in den eigenen Tränen der Trauer.

Der Blick des Jungen war leer, des Lebens Müde und schaute in das endlose Leer vor sich, weit über die Dächer Hogwarts, welche immer noch in Trümmern lagen. Trümmer die an die Schlacht erinnerten die vor einigen Wochen hier getobt hatte und vielen hundert Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte, unschuldige Menschen, die nichts wollten, als ihre Liebsten in Sicherheit zu wissen, für sie kämpften und für sie starben. Langsam ließ der Junge den Kopf sinken und schaute auf den in mehreren hundert Metern Tiefe liegenden, schlammbedeckten Boden, auf dem damals so viele Tote lagen, so viele Verletzte winselten und so viele Angehörige trauerten.

Er erinnerte sich an den beißenden Geruch von Tod, Blut und Feuer, dass ihm selbst jetzt, kurz vor seinem Ende, noch schlecht davon wurde. Er sah sich selbst im Dreck krabbeln, auf der Suche nach dem einem Menschen, der für ihn genau das gleiche tun würde. Der eine, der ihn in der Nacht zuvor noch in den Armen gehalten hatte, ihm gesagt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde, dass er immer für ihn Dasein würde. Dem einen, dem er dies alles geglaubt hatte.

Er kämpfte sich durch jeden Zauber, wich ihnen aus und tötete jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte. Er wollte nur ihn sehen, er wollte sehen wie er den Zauberstab sinken ließ und ihn anlächelte, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn er zu ihm kam und ihm sagte, dass es Vorbei sei. Der Prinz der Slytherins wollte die grünen Augen sehen, wollte sich in ihnen verlieren, wollte den Schmerz der Schlacht vergessen, wollte in den Arm genommen werden, wollte vergessen, dass seine Eltern und Freunde tot waren.

Er wollte wissen, dass es diesen einen Menschen noch gab, er noch Atmete und diesen Wahnsinn endlich beendete. Dieser eine, für den es sich zu leben lohnte. Seine Brust hatte geschmerzt, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er tot sein könnte. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und er würgte mehrere Male bei dem Anblick von einigen Leichen, die vor ihm zerstreut auf dem Schlachtfeld gelegen hatten.

Und dann endlich hatte er ihn erblickt, kämpfend mit Voldemort, verletzt und schwer atmend, einen Zauber nach dem anderen abfeuernd. Draco hatte geschrien und gewinselt aus Angst um ihn und war bereits versucht seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als der Retter der Zaubererwelt plötzlich in seine Richtung schaute, den Zauberstab sinken ließ und ihn anlächelte, wie er es immer getan hatte.

Harry hatte gewusst, dass die Schlacht, die er kämpfte verloren war. Der grüne Blitz war auf den Gryffindor zugeschossen und das letzte was er in seinem kurzen Leben gesehen hatte, waren die sturmgrauen Augen seines geliebten Slytherin. Ein einziger Aufschrei erhellte die Nacht und die Welt um Draco war still gestanden. Die Brust des Slytherins riss in tausend Teile und seine Lunge begann zu bersten. Seine Augen hatten sich immer mehr mit Tränen, die in einem Rinnsal zu Boden gelaufen waren und dort verschwanden.

Die Duelle der Zauberer erstarben und jeder hatte in die Mitte geblickt, in der Voldemort und Harry gekämpft hatten. Doch Draco selbst hatte nur seinen eigenen lauten und gequälten Schrei gehört, den er brauchte um seine Lungen aufs Neue füllen zu können. Schneller als jeder andere war er zu Harrys Leiche gerannt und hatte sich über sie gekniet, die Tränen über den Toten Körper laufen lassend. Die Luft war gespannt, niemand hatte gedacht, dass der Prinz von Slytherin und der Prinz von Gryffindor sich geliebt hatten.

Niemand hatte es wissen sollen, niemand hätte es je akzeptiert. Niemand hätte diese Liebe geduldet. Selbst jetzt, da Harry tot war, schauten einige mit Abscheu auf das Paar, welches nun durch den Krieg zerrissen. Nur ein weiteres Paar, welches sich im Krieg verloren hatte, nichts Besonderes.

Dennoch entstand ein Moment der Verwunderung und genau diesen Augenblick hatte Neville, ausgerechnet der trottelige Neville, genutzt um Voldemort zu töten. Bei dem Fall von Voldemorts Körper war ein lautes Getöse losgebrochen, jeder freute sich, jeder Jubelte und jeder feierte, nur einer nicht. Niemand beachtete mehr den Toten Körper ihres Helden, der Jahre lang gekämpft und nun versagt hatte.

Nur einer hatte all seien Taten nicht mit einem Mal vergessen Der Junge, der nun oben auf dem Astronomieturm stand, all dem gedachte und seine Tränen in die Tiefe fallen ließ, wo sie mit dem Schlamm auf dem Boden verschmolzen, als wären sie nicht mehr wert als dieser. Doch sie waren sehr wohl mehr wert.

Wahrscheinlich mehr wert als alle Tränen, die bei dieser Schacht gefallen waren. Denn sie enthielten Erinnerungen an einen Menschen, der geliebt worden war und sei es nun von einem einzigen. Sie waren mehr wert, weil sie aus seltener, reiner Liebe gefallen waren. Nein, einer würde selbst nach seinem Tod nicht vergessen. Der Junge der alles verloren hatte, was er geliebt hatte, der Junge, der den Jungen der nun nicht mehr lebt, geliebt hatte.

Noch ein letztes Mal schloss Draco Malfoy die Augen und sah seinen Liebsten vor sich, ganz nah, mit den Grünen, leuchtenden Augen und dem Lächeln, welches er so liebte. Noch ein letztes Mal spürte er den mit Regen benetzten Wind in seinem Gesicht, als wolle er ihn aufhalten. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht, denn gleich…. „Gleich bin ich bei dir" flüsterte Draco, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln im Gesicht in den Abgrund vor sich stürzte, sicher, dass irgendwo dort unten Harry seinen Sturz abfangen würde.


End file.
